


Stalled in Ecstasy

by curryositycabinet



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sexual Tension, Tim Curry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curryositycabinet/pseuds/curryositycabinet
Summary: Her car broke down near his house, but they would both give each other's engines a much-needed jolt of passion. This story portrays a post-stroke Tim in a wheelchair, and his distinguished, virile presence still makes women shiver with antici...PATION.





	Stalled in Ecstasy

Debra wanted him so badly she could barely breathe. She got up from her chair and went to the kitchen for a glass of water and a deep breath out of his sight. Her slipped back time the first time she met him.

***

Debra met Tim yesterday evening when her car broke down near his home. She hadn’t a clue it was Tim Curry’s house when she stopped at the front door to ask for assistance. Her cell phone wasn’t getting a signal, so she warily went to the front door and rang the bell as it began to rain. A smallish woman in scrubs answered. “I’m sorry to bother you, but…well…my car has broken down and I can’t get a signal on my cell. May I use your phone to call AAA?” The woman in scrubs smiled brightly, opened the door wider and invited her in. “Oh of course! Come in. It looks like it might storm. Would you like some tea while you wait, Ma’am?” Debra nodded and thanked her as she followed her through to the kitchen. My, this house is large and open, Debra thought. “My name is Cary,” the woman said, pulling Debra back from her thoughts. “Oh yes! I’m sorry. I’m Debra. Thank you for the help,” Debra said a little embarrassed for forgetting to introduce herself. They both smiled at one another as Cary put the kettle on and offered Debra a chair to sit and relax.

Debra jolted when she heard a man from the other room. “Cary, who is that?” the voice called from the living room. Cary excused herself and answered the voice. “Mr. Tim, a woman is here. Her car broke down and she has no phone service. She’s in the kitchen having some tea and calling a tow truck.” The man’s voice lightened, “Well, let’s have a look at her. After all, this is my home and my tea you’ve offered,” he said with a chuckle. Debra smiled hearing the English accent and sarcasm from the man as she tried to reach AAA to help with her car.

Debra’s cheek flushed like roses when her eyes settled on the gentleman she heard from the other room. He definitely had that gentleman air about him, regardless of his being in a wheelchair. The wheelchair was like his throne as he sat erect, making direct eye contact with Debra. He surveyed her from head to toe with this gaze. His eyes were a warm, lively green with flecks of gold. Debra felt a warmth run through her as she got up to cross the kitchen and greet the man. “I’m sorry to intrude. I’m Debra. Cary was kind enough to let me in out of the rain to call AAA. My car broke down.” Her throat suddenly went dry as a soft smile curved his lips – his Cheshire smiling, plump, luscious, kissable lips. _Oh_, _Debra_...she thought to herself as the heat rose to her forehead and she felt a cool sheen of sweat beading. 

Debra suddenly cleared her throat to banish the thought as if she’d said it aloud and gently shook his offered hand. “I’m Tim. Think nothing of it. Welcome to my home. I like to tease Cary sometimes.” I bet I’d enjoy being teased by you; her mind trailed off before she snapped the cord back to the present. Debra sensed something familiar but couldn’t quite put her finger on it as she looked over this dignified man who seemed to ooze with equal parts of wanton sex and warm hospitality. Debra felt faint, flushed again and sat down as Tim joined her at the table. “I don’t mean to sound odd, but do I know you, Tim? Your face is awfully familiar?” Tim’s eyes flickered and his smiling lips parted revealing a row of pearly white teeth. His nostrils flared slightly, and he leaned forward regarding her as if he knew a delicious secret and she could share in that secret if only she could guess. “Well Debra, do you watch many movies? TV perhaps? Listened to any good audiobooks lately?” Cary was now giggling as the kettle whistled. Tea would be ready shortly. As Cary poured Tim and Debra’s tea, Debra studied Tim’s face. “I’m shivering with antici…PATION as you try to guess who I am,” Tim said playfully. Debra blinked and Tim could see the wheels turning. “I appreciate a beautiful woman such as yourself choosing my home to visit. There’s always a light on at the Curry house – especially for damsels in distress such as yourself. I was just home alone -- save for Cary, my nurse, who will be leaving shortly,” Tim put a bit more emphasis on that last part about Cary leaving soon as if it were a cue.

Debra suddenly felt her breath catch in her chest and her hand flew to her neck. “Oh my God! You…you…you’re Tim Curry! Oh God! I’m so sorry, Mr. Curry!” She turned a dozen shades of red and nearly spilled her tea as she tried to nervously take a sip. She burned her lips and a low gasp rose from her throat making her cough.

“Careful. It’s hot – the tea, I mean,” Tim said pursing his lips, his eyes gleaming in amusement. “And please, do call me Tim…Debra was it? It’s OK. I’m ever so glad it was my home you found for a safe haven from the rain.” Debra smiled shyly as she wiped her lips with a napkin.

“Yes…Tim. Thank you. That’s very gracious of you. Yes, I’ve followed your work since I was a chi…” She stopped short. _Shit, Debra! Now he feels old!_ She shook her head slightly to herself. “I mean, well. I’m middle-aged, so…I was nine when I first saw you in 'Annie',” Debra said, still a bit embarrassed. “Yes, Debra, I am an old man these days. Think nothing of it,” Tim said with a smirk and let out a melodramatic sigh.

“Well. Tim, you don’t seem old to me. Maybe experienced and seasoned?” Debra said. “Indeed,” Tim raised a devious eyebrow, his moustache twitching into a devious smile at Debra like she was a canary and he was the cat. Both of them seemed to forget Cary was in the room as she wiped the counters in the kitchen when something metallic clanged to break the stillness. They both jumped and then chuckled.

“Thank you for the tea, Cary,” Debra suddenly said a bit too loud. Cary smiled brightly and eyed Tim out of the corner of her eye with a knowing smile. “Yes, ma’am. You’re quite welcome. How about I leave you two while I straighten up things in the other room?” Cary knew what a third wheel was. She carefully excused herself as Tim settled his wheelchair next to Debra at the table. With a warm smile, Tim lightly stroked her hand that was splayed out as if she was holding herself up from falling forward into her tea. “So, um, I heard you had a stroke several years ago, Tim. How are you getting on these days…if you don’t mind me asking?” Debra regretted the question almost as soon as the words fell from her lips. She didn’t want Tim to think that his wheelchair was off-putting, but at least wanted to know how such a vibrant actor was doing after a massive stroke in 2012. Tabloids swore up and down he was a helpless hermit and Tim looked far from that characterization. He was sharp, regal, virile. His mind seemed to run like a steel trap. Tim still had his right hand over hers. He patted it gently.

“Well, Debra. I am most definitely still kicking, albeit not from my left side,” he sighed with a slight gaze toward his left hand and grinned. “Life is a bit more sedate these days, but I’m very private and don’t mind that. I still do voiceover work for cartoons and animated series, audiobooks and the like. I enjoy it very much. I’m not ready to completely ride off into the sunset, but I do like the slower pace,” he offered. Debra giggled and smiled warmly.

“Tim for describing yourself as an ‘old man,’ you hardly look old to me. I think the silver in your hair is rather sexy.” _What in Hell did I just say?!_ Debra thought. Oh God, she was so flustered as her gaze dropped to her mug of cooling tea. Her flesh felt hot from within. Tim’s gaze locked on Debra with that grin of his and one eyebrow raised. “Well, Debra, thank you. You’ve made, as you said, this experienced, accomplished silver-haired man’s evening!” He raised her quivering hand gently to his smiling lips and Debra watched as if in slow motion as his eyelashes fluttered half-closed and his lips touched four individual knuckles on her hand.

She could hardly believe it was her hand she was watching rise to his lips until a jolt of lightning struck four times with each contact of Debra’s knuckles to Tim’s lips. One by one, he brushed his lips across her fingers, gazing into her eyes with a heated stare. A low moan escaped her throat so fast it was like a toddler escaping the moment you ask what it has in its mouth. She mentally grasped the air, willing unsuccessfully the moan to retreat back into her body. She was only able to heave and drop an embarrassed look. They both sat stock still for a beat before Cary came back into the kitchen.

“Well, Mr. Tim, if you don’t need anything else…”. Tim didn’t let her finish. Clearing his throat and letting go of Debra’s hand he looked directly at Cary and said, “No, Cary. That will be all. Thank you.” Once Cary was headed toward the front door, Tim rolled behind her as if chasing her out the front door. Debra took a long sip of tea and tried AAA again. A towing service would be there in about an hour, she was told. As she hung up, Tim joined her again in the kitchen. “So, were you able to get hold of a service?” He looked as if he hoped she had been unsuccessful. “Um, yes…yes, I did,” Debra offered, a bit disappointed herself. “They will be sending someone in about an hour,” she said.

Tim offered, “Well, let me at least show you the rest of my humble abode. Follow me.” His current home was a Spanish-style ranch suited to wheelchair accessibility and conserved his income for whatever may come. They went from room to room as he regaled her with stories of his travels, acting and music career as he pointed out various mementos in each room. Finally, they reached his bedroom. Debra stopped dead in the hall and swallowed hard. She turned almost white. Tim rolled through the door without realizing she had stopped and was talking about the décor in the room. When he realized he was speaking to an empty room, Tim met Debra in the hall and offered a hand. “Come on, I won’t bite. I’m simply showing you around my home. You’re alright. Please. I’ll be a complete gentleman. Come,” he gently coaxed and lead her through the door. The bedroom was spacious. She gasped at a large, fluffy bed with inviting, plush bedding and pillows. She absently ran her fingers over the bed covering as her mind carelessly slipped away wondering what it would be like to share that bed with him.

Realizing he was staring at her, she snapped back to reality and said with warmth and sincerity, “You have a beautiful home, Tim. Thank you for the tour. Maybe we should go back into the living room and await the towing company.” Tim cleared his throat, “Yes, well…let’s do that, yes.” He followed her back to the living room wondering what she was thinking when she stared blankly at the bed. He knew what he was thinking, and he shoved it out of his mind for now. She was a guest in his home who needed him to be a gracious host. _Be a gentleman, Tim…for now, _he thought. Tim had to work hard to contain himself. Debra sat down on the large couch and curled her legs up under her ample hips. Tim parked his wheelchair near the couch, and they talked casually for a bit, if slightly uncomfortable. There was something hanging in the air unsaid and neither of them would broach the subject. Tim’s phone rang. After a short exchange, he placed the call on speaker so Debra could hear. It was the towing service assigned to Debra by AAA. They were backed up with the storm and asked another towing service to take the job. It might be a couple more hours and it was getting very late.

“I’m sorry to impose this late,” she said, looking at her watch and rubbing her wrist nervously. “Think nothing of it, Dear," Tim smiled warmly, his lids heavy and relaxed. "My pleasure to have your company. I don’t get many visitors unless it’s a well-intended. but imposing fan who has found my address, a member of my business team or one of the nurses who helps take care of me. I’ve always been very private and now here I am in this house since the stroke,” he said with a tinge of pain in his voice.

“Tim? Do I detect a bit of loneliness in your voice?” Debra asked. Tim gave a half-smile, his eyes looking at her but his focus off somewhere else. “Oh…well…”. He cleared his throat just then, “This is the life of an aging celebrity. I chose it and I have no regrets, but I do sometimes wonder what could have been. A wife, or some other companion, children…”. He trailed off. Debra offered, “But you’ve had an exciting life, done exciting things and met interesting people. You’ve brought so much joy to the public with your work. I’ve seen several of your films and you’re brilliant. Such a career does take sacrifice, I imagine. And all the beautiful women…maybe a gentleman or two.” She winked and smiled.

“Dear woman, you know how to bring a lonely old man’s reflections on his life into balanced focus, don’t you?” Tim smiled warmly; his eyes softened as he caressed the back of Debra’s hand resting on the arm of the couch. He couldn't get enough of her flesh against his. Debra brought her hand to his cheek, leaned in and gave Tim a very soft kiss on the lips. His beard tickled her face and sent shock waves through her body. As she eased back against the couch, releasing Tim’s face, she just barely shook her head to clear her thoughts. Her eyes suddenly widened as she realized what she had done. “I’m sorry! Tim…that…that was uncalled for. Please, I’ve never done anything like that before. How embarrassing, “ she looked at him ashamed. She buried her face in her hands, her cheeks red. Tim rolled up to close the gap between them, wrapped a hand around one of her wrists and said a bit too sternly, “Look at me, Debra! Look at me.” He tugged at her arm, realizing he was squeezing her arm a bit too hard and loosened his grip. Debra snapped her head up to look directly into Tim’s eyes. Tim’s voice lowered to a calm whisper, “It’s alright. No harm done.” A soft smile fell over his lips and the mood lightened.

Tim’s eyes glimmered with affection – a hunger, even. Debra’s felt her nipples harden and just as she realized it, she noticed Tim’s gaze had moved lower. She folded her arms over her chest to hide the yearning that began to stir. Tim said, with a silky voice, “Would you like some wine? Brandy perhaps? Our tea has gone cold, I’m sure, and it might help us relax while we wait.” “Yes, thank you,” Debra said with a tired smile. A brandy sounded wonderful to Debra. He went to an antique table of rich, dark wood that served as a small bar. He poured them each a brandy and offered her a glass, settling his wheelchair back next to her on the couch. They sat quietly sipping brandy and listening to the rainfall outside. Debra gazed in Tim’s direction and his lashes fluttered, relaxed as he studied the colors swirling in his glass of brandy.

She loved his soft lashes nuzzling around those captivating green eyes of his. Then, her eyes stole a glance at those heavenly lips of his again. Oh, how soft and warm they were. There was no denying that she wanted him, to feel his lips over every inch of her aching flesh. Debra found this silver-haired god of a man delicious from head to toe. She couldn’t help it as she half hoped the towing service would never come.

Alas, the towing company did come, and she was off, but not before Tim stopped her at the door. He offered his hand and a sincerely inviting smiling, “Debra, do come back. Won’t you? I’ve thoroughly enjoyed our visit and would love to see you again. It’s been a joy to have you,” Tim’s eyes shone with warmth and a bit of come hither before he betrayed a tinge of sadness as Debra was leaving. Debra bent down to kiss Tim on the cheek, but Tim’s face moved so that their lips connected directly and firmly. Tim knotted his hand in her hair and pulled Debra in close, nearly off of her feet. “Are you free for dinner tomorrow night?" Tim asked as he pulled away. Debra responded with a nod, "I’ll cook for us…although I don’t know how I’ll get here if my car is still in the shop.” Debra reluctantly rose up and sighed. She was leaving and now they were talking about seeing each other again. What was this spell he had on her?

Tim responded, “Of course, love. I could send a car to pick you up. Let me have your number and address. You can run by the store for provisions first and then my driver can drop you here. Shall we say the driver will pick you up by 6 p.m. and here by 7 p.m.? I will be here waiting for you.” Debra bid Tim farewell and went with the wrecker service. She did NOT want to leave Tim now but found solace in the fact she would see him tomorrow. But tomorrow might as well be aeons away.

***

Debra spent the day thinking about what she would make for dinner for Tim. She had no idea what an Englishman might like for a home cooked meal. She finally decided on a light supper with wine. Next, Debra agonized over the dress she would wear. Why was this so hard? She’d been on dinner dates before, but not with someone of the caliber of Tim Curry. She was reminded of his beautiful, soft lips and her cheeks flushed. She finally chose a soft, mossy green sheath dress that hugged the ample curves of her body that made her feel sexy. The soft sheen of the fabric made her auburn hair glimmer like fire and complimented her peaches and cream skin. Debra was not a thin woman. Some might even call her fat, but somehow, she felt the perfect shape as Tim’s eyes feasted upon her. She took a long hot bath with soft jasmine bath oil, luxuriating in a moment to relax her nerves. “Tim fucking Curry!” Debra whispered. She squealed with delight. _How in the world did I get here??_ Debra felt a deeper warmth spread over her as she visualized every bit of his face in her mind. His scent, the curve of his smile and the silver in his beard she longed to feel against her skin. And the taste of his lips and tongue in her own mouth... Debra found herself lazily running a loofa over her breasts and quivering pussy. She imagined it was his hand and shivered sharply with desire. She stopped herself just in time. Debra couldn’t allow herself the pleasure until later. She wanted to save it all for tonight with Tim. Her pleasure tonight belonged only to him and his to her.

Debra carefully dressed, left her shoulder length hair lingering across her neckline in soft waves. Promptly at 6 p.m., Debra’s doorbell rang. She opened her front door to find a sharply dressed driver in a black suit, polished shoes, and a driver’s cap. “Ma’am, I’m Robert. I’ve been sent by Mr. Curry to fetch you for dinner. Shall we go?” he smiled politely. Debra smiled brightly. “Yes, thank you, Robert. Let me grab my bag and I’ll be right with you.” She turned and checked her bag, her hair and lips one final time in the mirror by the door before locking up behind her. Robert offered his arm to escort her to the car. “If I may say so, ma’am, you certainly look lovely,” Robert said with a soft smile. The warm note of jasmine hit his nose as he helped her into the back seat of the car. _Mr. Curry won’t be able to resist,_ Robert thought to himself. “Why thank you, Robert. That’s very sweet of you. Shall we retrieve what I need to make dinner tonight and then off to Tim’s house? I won’t be long.” He nodded, “Yes, ma’am,” tipping his cap and they were off.

***

As they made their way to the market, Robert’s phone rang. Debra heard a whisper of straightforward conversation on his end. She hoped it wasn’t Tim cancelling their plans. Her skin grew prickly and cold. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt like she might cry. She found herself wringing her hands nervously. “Robert? Is there a problem?” Debra asked nervously. “Oh, no. No, ma’am. Not to worry. That was Mr. Curry wanting me to ask if you minded ordering in rather than cooking tonight. As much as he would love to have you cook for him, he wondered if your time together might be better spent just relaxing and enjoying each other’s company this evening.” Debra’s cheeks flushed and she smiled with a deep sigh of relief. “Oh, yes. That would be fine, Robert. I suppose I’ll get to his house sooner rather than later then.” Debra couldn’t wait. Robert said softly, smiling without taking his eyes off the road, “That you will, ma’am. That you will.” Debra leaned back on the leather seats of the car and allowed the air-conditioned space to envelope her. She rubbed her palms over the softness of her dress fabric to steady herself. A soft moan escaped her lips as she tried to relax her excited nerves and slow her heartbeat. _I cannot wait to see Tim and feel those lips again,_ she thought. Her heart skipped a beat or two, but she was much more relaxed than before. Soon she would be with him.

***

Tim smoothed the sleeves of his black mock turtleneck and then rested his hands over his thighs dressed in black slacks. He felt like an electric cable, buzzing all over. He licked his lips to moisten them, still feeling her lips pressed against his from last night. _God, her lips were like Heaven._ He could only imagine how she tasted there and felt his cock spasm slightly at the thought. He gently rubbed his cock through his slacks to calm himself. He was going to relish every sensation between them. He was thankful his evening nurse tonight agreed to leave early. He had to reassure her and the service he would be just fine.

Tim knew how to ask for what he needed without making it sound like orders or compromising his own dignity. He knew Debra wouldn’t mind assisting him a bit during their evening, especially if it meant bringing them closer. He would give anything to be in her presence right now, but he was patient. Debra had left an indelible impression on him last night and he slept a bit fitfully. She was an excitable woman, but kind and sweet. He loved her curves. He had bedded many a woman with a slight frame, but Debra was a woman you wanted wrapped around you and to feel the soft warmth of her flesh against you. Tim started to harden again and he had to shake his head to slow himself down. Debra blushed so easily and Tim loved the way her cheeks turned a heated rose tint. He also noticed how her chest and arms turned to goose flesh every time he was near or dared to touch her. It amused him in the most delicious way. He couldn’t get enough of touching her. He didn’t want to frighten her, though. Coming on too strong might derail the evening. No, Tim was going to move carefully this evening. They would pilot the evening together. Let this passionate journey begin.

He wasn’t looking for an eternal love affair and he didn’t think she was either. He simply loved being close to her, exciting her and the way she showed her excitement when they kissed. He looked forward to seeing how lost in pleasure she could become and what his touch did to her. If kissing her made him feel simultaneously powerful and weak, he could only imagine how making love to her would be. _Soon, Debra. Very soon, love._

***

Robert carefully pulled the town car into Tim’s half circle driveway. Since his stroke in 2012, Tim had downsized from the spacious 1928 Spanish Villa to a 1950’s Spanish-style ranch home that accommodated his current health needs. Tim was much more focused on a simpler, quiet life focused on his voiceover work and convention appearances to meet his fans. He spent much of his time on his enclosed patio enjoying the sun with his dog around the pool while reading or signing autographs for fans’ submitted photos and memorabilia. It was still quite a stunning residence and Tim enjoyed it to the fullest.

Robert came around to escort Debra out of the car He could tell she was a little nervous through her smile and quiet nod of thanks for helping her out. He gently squeezed her hand and led her to Tim’s door. “Have a good evening, Ma’am,” he said warmly and tipped his hat to leave after making sure Debra made it inside. She looked back and gave a light wave Robert and mouthed, “thank you” as the front door opened.

Tim was there in all his breathtaking handsomeness. He was dressed in a soft black mock turtleneck with matching casual slacks. His eyes were a striking green, but even brighter this evening. He smiled with warmth and confidence as he invited her in. He reached out for her hand and gave her slightly shaking hand a light squeeze and brushed his mustachioed lips across her manicured fingers. “I’m so glad you came, my dear. You look lovely this evening,” he cooed. Tim led Debra to the living room to have a seat and turned to look at her. His eyes traveled from her eyes down her soft, shapely legs. She smiled when she noticed his eyes set upon her and he grazed those striking teeth across his bottom, beautiful lip as if to contain a thought he shouldn’t share.

She bent to caress his cheek, looking him directly in the eyes and kissed the corner of his alluring mouth. Centering up her lips with his finally, she sucked gently at his upper lip and smiled against him as his moustache tickled her flesh. A soft growl fell from his lips as she rose and began to turn and sit down. Before she could complete the move, Tim had his hand grasping her cheek and holding her to his gaze, his thumb rubbing the sheen of their kiss from her lips. “You smell like Heaven, love…almost good to eat,” he said with a seductive eyebrow raised and a purr in his voice. _My God, I want you,_ Tim thought. She sighed with a contented smile and sat down on the couch pulling his wheelchair close enough for their knees to touch. “You look so handsome all in black,” she said breathlessly. She placed her hand on his knee and he laced his fingers in hers over it. They chatted a moment about what to have brought in for dinner, settling on Chinese from a good restaurant Tim was familiar with. As Tim’s hand laced over Debra’s, she made lazy, gentle circles over his knee. He wasn’t sure who was leading the dance as they were both moving together, but he hoped he wouldn’t lose the rhythm and explode.

“How would you like a glass of wine? Brandy, maybe?” Tim invited. “In a moment, Tim. May I just look at you?” she smiled gently. “Would you like to sit by me…or?” Tim was halfway out of his wheelchair as she guided him over next to her on the couch. “My, what strong shoulders,” she said with a surprised grin as he settled in close to her. They kissed deeply, slowly, both of them moaning against each other. Debra dropped the passionate kiss first, her forehead meeting Tim’s lips as they gently grazed above her brow. He grasped her chin gently to look deep into her eyes. “I’ve thought of nothing else but you since you left last night,” Tim said with a baritone-tinged desire he couldn’t hide any longer. Debra wrapped her arms around Tim’s neck and pressed her body against his chest, her nipples tightly wrapped buds rising against him. He noticed and pulled her tighter. “We have all evening, Tim,” she said flirtatiously. She wanted him now but wanted it to last all night as well.

His scent was intoxicating. Had she not been sitting down; she might have fallen down. She slipped off her heels and ran a manicured toe up Tim’s ankle, tickling him slightly as she breathed hotly against his ear, “I’ve never felt quite like this. It’s been a while since I’ve been with someone,” she confessed. With a raised eyebrow, Tim leaned back to survey her face, “Dear woman, don’t tell me you’re one of those ‘born again’ virgins?” Debra’s head went back as she laughed aloud. “No, Tim. God, no. It hasn’t been THAT long! There are no cobwebs and dust to sweep away,” she said with a sarcastic eye roll as she crossed her legs. Tim pouted as she did so. The way her soft grey eyes sparkled just then made his cock harder. He leaned in for another hungry kiss, but not before playfully murmuring against her mouth, “That’s good. However, if there were any cobwebs...’there’ I’d be happy to…erm, flick and…mmm…lick them away carefully.” His English accent was laced with pure sex as he tried to part her thighs with a firm hand to no avail. He was relentless and she wasn’t having it…not just yet.

Debra moaned as his tongue explored the seam between her lips, urgently probing for entry. She obliged him, opening her mouth and tangling her tongue with his in a seductive, hungry formation as his facial hair bathed her skin in a tickling heat. His fingers tucked a loose hair behind her left ear and both her hands wove into his hair, pulling him closer. Tim’s hand fell across her neck and then down to her chest. He palmed her breast and massaged her hardened nipple intently. She sucked and nibbled at his lips and down his chin, her tongue and teeth tasting his flesh and beard. _What a dish,_ she thought. “Good enough to eat,” she accidentally whispered aloud before her eyes flew open, their mouths still joined. “Hmmm?” he murmured.

The kiss broke and Debra was the first to speak. “How about that wine?” she recovered quickly, Tim’s silvery beard tickled her nose as she crinkled and smiled. He planted a soft kiss on her nose and growled, grazing his tongue and teeth across the line of her jaw and planting soft kisses over the border to her soft neck. “Yes, if you must,” he relented. She offered to get them each a glass, getting up to pour the cabernet sauvignon that was breathing on the small bar behind them.

As she walked back to sit down, Tim grabbed her ass and squeezed. Debra yelped and giggled. “You beast! I almost spilled our wine!” He grinned devilishly, “Hmmm…I’d lap up every drop,” he teased, licking his lips and grazing his teeth over his lower lip. Debra laughed uproariously and Tim grinned wider. He loved the music of her laughter. It had been a while since he had heard a woman’s genuine laughter in response to something he said. They sipped their wine, lacing their fingers together, hand in hand, relaxed in casual conversation that flowed naturally between them. Soon, their Chinese food arrived. “At least let me set up our plates,” Debra offered. “Alright then,” Tim smiled, content but wanting more than food at the moment. She caught the want in his eyes and winked, “Soon. We need our strength for a loooong, sloooow evening. Don’t we?” Her words almost broke him, but he conceded as she fixed them both plates and they settled into eating a delicious dinner.

***

Once dinner was done, Debra gathered up their plates, silverware, and glasses. Tim offered to help, but she waved him away playfully, insisting he allow her to clean up at least. Takeout boxes were sealed and placed in the refrigerator. Dirty dishes were loaded into the dishwasher. When Debra returned to the living room, soft jazz was playing. Tim parted his arms, his left arm drawn slightly from the stroke, but she didn’t care. He beckoned her to come closer. Debra smiled warmly and wrapped herself around Tim and nipped his left shoulder with her teeth playfully. He inhaled her scent deeply as he nuzzled against her, grazing his nails down her back and over her ass. Debra tangled her fingers into Tim’s silvery hair and planted feathery kisses against his temple with a deep sigh.

“What do you want now, Tim?” Debra asked, her heated breath seething against his ear. He knotted his hands in her hair and dragged her face level with his. She met his gaze. With half-closed lids, Tim growled, “All I want is you, love. I need you. I can’t wait any longer.” They kissed hungrily, bruising each other’s lips. She sucked and nibbled at his lower lip, dragging her nails over his shoulders. They moaned together, tongues tangling in a hedonistic dance in and out of each other’s mouths…tasting and testing one another. Tim broke the kiss reluctantly, his voice low in his throat and his eyes on fire, “Debra, do you want me to take you here, or shall we go to the bedroom? This time, I don’t want to be a gentleman when you go in there. Please forgive me for being so direct. Do you understand?” Debra nodded excitedly, “Let’s go to bed.” Debra helped guide Tim back to his wheelchair and followed him into the bedroom. She felt electrified all over and suddenly stripped her dress off in the hall, tossing it over her head. She leaned her head back, arms over her head in a satisfied sigh. She luxuriated in the cool air of his home caressing her body. Tim looked over his shoulder to see what was going on. Tim’s eyes widened as he nearly froze in place. Debra wrapped her arms around Tim from behind and used her pelvis and legs to push him forward. “Tim, your bed isn’t going to unmake itself,” she giggled. a hot breath against his ear that made his cock jerk to hardened steel. “Raise your arms,” she said, purring once they entered the room. “What?” Tim was confused. He turned himself around to face her and she straddled his chair. “Up. Arms up.”

As best he could, Tim’s partially paralyzed left arm raised and Debra kissed each finger. His right arm went straight over his head. She deftly removed his mock turtleneck in one swipe. She ground her hips wildly against him as he palmed her breasts through her pink bra before she unclasped it and threw it away. “So beautiful,” he mumbled, inhaling her scent. Debra pushed against his hands as he massaged her mounds and pinched her taut nipples. Her hips rolled hard against his cock, making an animalistic growl escape his throat. Tim buried his face in her chest, his beard burning her flesh deliciously. Her hands knotted in his hair and massaged his neck, urging him to inhale her. He bit and sucked hungrily at her soft flesh, following each swollen patch with soothing circles of his tongue. He settled on one nipple tightly in his mouth and sucked hard, grazing his teeth around it. He thumbed the other in drunken circles, making it stand stiff to his attention. Debra’s hips bucked wildly, and she threw her head back, letting every sensation take her deeper under his spell. She could orgasm just like this if he’d let her – but he wasn’t about to do that.

Tim reached down to palm her ass, slipping his hand into the waistband of her pink panties, digging his nails into her heated flesh. “Do you want me to tear these off or will you step out of them for me, love?” He was prepared to rip her panties from her body and he desperately needed out of his own pants and underwear holding his cock hostage. She rose off his lap long enough to remove her panties, then guided Tim onto the bed. “We need much more room,” she whispered. Her grey eyes looked like a storm had risen inside her and Tim was all too happy to allow it to overtake them both. Straddling him again as he lay back on the bed, she allowed him to cup her hot, trembling pussy with eager fingers. As he stroked her swollen sex, she removed his belt with one hand, unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his underwear. She shoved them down past his knees, massaging his aching cock with her thigh. He was pinned as she covered his mouth eagerly with hot, ravenous kisses. She ran her nails over his chest, grazing firmly over his rock hard nipples. He groaned as her nails dug into his flesh and his cock bobbed against her thigh.

“Tim, do you want to make love or fuck first?” Debra was wild now as she hastily freed his legs of his bunched up pants and underwear. He had no idea she would emerge before him like this, wanton lust in her eyes, cheeks flushed. It excited him so much he thought he would come right then. He took one finger and pressed entry into her tight, wet, pussy. She cried out as she allowed his finger to disappear inside her. The view of his finger sliding in and out of her slick slit made him dizzy. She bucked and writhed. She tugged and sucked at his ear lobe as he slid yet another finger deep inside her, curling them, scissoring within her folds. The half groan, half squeal that ripped from her throat excited them both. Tim crooked his fingers even more and let her ride them for all she had in her. Her wetness was dripping down his wrist. “Give in to me, Debra. Come for me. I want to taste you,” he demanded. She found the rhythm she needed to fall over the edge with his fingers urging her on. Her hips finally spasmed and her pussy clenched in a cascade of waves. Tim’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head as he felt her come hard. Her scent intoxicated him as the last spasms wracked her body and she shivered all over. Debra fell against Tim, burying her face in his neck and fisting the sheets. Debra nuzzled his neck and whimpered with satisfaction before she arched over him. Her hands gripping the headboard behind them, she displayed her wet pussy for him to see. He stroked her wetness more, knowing the delicious post-orgasmic ache it caused.

He sucked his fingers clean as he made satisfied moans. Then he gently raked his rough, hot tongue across Debra’s aching pussy and sucked gently at her swollen clit. His beard and moustache were a heady combination she almost couldn’t handle. He murmured in satisfaction. “Mmmm, baby. You taste so good,” he growled. Tim teased her pussy lips as he licked and sucked her clean. She ached from the first orgasm, but she wanted more. He knew how to tease her aching clit just right. She met his gaze and moved their bodies until they were both eye to eye. “Your turn?” she offered with a wicked grin. Before he could answer her, she was dragging heated, biting kisses down his neck, to his chest, devouring each nipple in turn, making him yelp in surprise at the feel of her teeth sucking him so hard. His nipples ached, almost hurt…delightful pain. Tim arched under Debra’s oral strike. His hips bucked as she licked the soft patch of hair around his navel and nibbled all the way down between his thighs. She planted soft, teasing kisses and seething breaths against him as her nails dug into his hips and thighs.

“Tim, tell me what you want,” Debra intreated between her gritted teeth. She palmed his ass, simultaneously slapping and squeezing him to tease him more. He bucked and his head lolled back as she sucked his head into her mouth. “Ah God, Debraaaa! Fuck!” Tim yelled, realizing he was going to lose this battle and he didn’t care. She eyed him hungrily as he looked down and watched his cock disappear inch by delicious inch into her sinful mouth. She could feel his pulse in her mouth and it was maddening. Debra felt Tim's cock enlarge again slightly, feeling a shock go through her in surprise that there was more of him to devour.

“Yessss,” he seethed through gritted teeth. She wrapped a fist around the base and pumped gently as she met his rhythm, licking his full length then sucking him. Debra intensified the pace as he responded. She nearly gagged as his swollen cock hit the back of her throat with excited thrusts. Tears welled up as she backed off slightly, trying not to choke and continued to tease the base in her hand. He wanted so badly to pull her into him by her beautiful hair. As if she was stealing his thoughts right out of thin air, Debra grabbed his hand and placed it on her head. She wanted him to guide her. He massaged her neck and gently knotted his fingers into her hair. His breathing was ragged, panting. She plunged deeper, her nose nuzzling against him, her drool sliding warmly over his balls. She palmed his balls and teased gently behind them over the delicate patch of skin. Tim growled and bucked. Tim felt a heated tremble rise within him. “Debra, Debra, I’m going to come soon,” Tim sounded like he was pleading, his voice almost lost to heaving breaths.

Debra smiled as she released his cock from her mouth and swiftly raised her pussy over him. She settled around his aching cock in one stroke as their eyes locked on one another. They both moaned as Debra tightened around him and Tim swelled inside her. She laced her fingers in his and proceeded to ride him slowly then picked up the pace as they molded together perfectly. He met her tempo thrust for thrust, circling his hips under her, rising as she descended. groaning and seething through his teeth. He slammed up into her wildly, “Come for me, you naughty minx,” Tim growled suddenly. Her eyes gleamed electric. She ground into him with bruising pelvic thrusts. He felt her pussy juices dripping over him with a jolt tightening around him. His eyes grew wide as her orgasm took them both away. Debra shook and cried out his name over and over, sweat beading all over down to her beautiful breasts that bobbed with her spasming hips. Tim followed with a convulsing spasm. Three quaking tremors released from him as he exploded molten heat into Debra. He filled her completely as they both found the final waves of pleasure. Debra's body spasmed once more as they exhaled in unison, and she fell forward into him with a groan.

Her ragged spent breathing was music against his ear. The pounding of his heart sent a twinge through her own chest. He placed his hands on each of her cheeks and planted soft kisses over her face, licking the sweat from her brow and kissing her eyelids. She shivered. He wrapped his arms around her as she fell next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. She gathered the bedding to cocoon them lazily together. Tim smiled; his eyes closed with satisfaction as she purred against his neck. “Mmmm…I love the way your body responds to me,” he purred. “I like the way my body responds to you, too,” Debra giggled. He spanked her ass, “Brat!” They laughed together. “Tim?” Debra said. “Yes, love?” Tim looked into her eyes. “Do I have to go home tonight?” Her eyes were pleading. “No, love. You’re staying right here with me. We’ve got several more orgasms to go before we sleep...and more when we awaken in the morning.” He kissed her forehead claiming her for the night. She nuzzled against his chest.

Before she could ask him about the driver, Tim offered, “I told the driver not to come back until I called him. No one is going to bother us tonight.” As Debra traced the shape of a heart over his chest with her fingertip, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed each finger tenderly and nibbled the tips. She smiled against his neck as they fell in and out of sleep together for a while. When one would awaken, the other was teased with whimpers, lazy caresses, and wet kisses. They shared soft, slow, passionate kisses, tasting each other’s spent desire. It made Tim almost grow hard again. Debra felt a deep quiver rise in her belly.

_ No, not quite yet. But, soon._ Soon, they would join again. They had all night.


End file.
